


a little too not over you

by godbyul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbyul/pseuds/godbyul
Summary: in which byulyi tries to get over yongsun.





	a little too not over you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this within two hours, so i apologize if it seems a little rushed. ;; i also apologize in advance for any errors/mistakes! this is a moonsun au.

\---

 

  
it's over.

  
byulyi can already tell by the way yongsun's fingers tremble as she tucks a strand of long, brown hair behind her ear, looking everywhere except her face. her voice trembles as well, the words wanting to come out but comes out choked up.

  
and so byulyi takes the initiative, decides to just come out and say it because yongsun's taking too damn long and she's too impatient.

  
"it's over, isn't it?"

  
tears emerge from yongsun's eyes, mouth open as she tries to answer. all that comes out are broken sobs, and she clings onto byulyi, her tears staining her shirt, a shaky "y-yes" coming out.

  
byulyi can tell yongsun feels guilty.

  
as she should.

  
byulyi remembers when she caught yongsun with another woman in bed. she didn't know who she was, but byulyi remembers screaming at both of them to get out of her house. she didn't care about how long they knew each other. she didn't care about how long they had been sneaking around behind her back. she didn't care if they were going to see each other again.

  
because she knows that's exactly what's going to happen anyway.

  
it's proof that she isn't number one in yongsun's heart.

  
she never will be.

 

\---

 

  
the breakup was as ugly as byulyi expected it to be.

  
she could hardly say anything other than ask yongsun why and to get the fuck out of her house. she already had her things packed and yongsun's profuse apologies weren't helping at all.

  
the fact that she had the audacity to tell her that she still wants to be friends was appalling.

  
was byulyi stupid?

  
_yes she is._

  
because yongsun knows byulyi would take the bait every time. she knows that she would cave and sigh out of frustration, pull her into her embrace, tangle her fingers into her hair as she tells her that she can never stay too mad at her.

  
byulyi was going to stick to her word this time.

  
she scrolls through her contact list on her phone, sees the ** _"yongdonnie~"_** with a heart beside it. she scoffs at how pathetically in love she was. she thinks of how wide yongsun's smile is, how byulyi wants to squish them (which makes yongsun whine and hit her repeatedly, but byulyi never cared. she enjoyed it, actually). it makes her tear up in frustration.

  
how could she do this to her?

  
she thinks about removing her number. she shouldn't have to, but it's hard. it's hard when she's been with yongsun all her life. it's hard when yongsun's sending her a billion text messages. it's hard when—

  
_no._

  
byulyi refuses to give in.

  
she needs to stick to her word.

  
and so she removes her number from her phone.

 

\---

 

  
the text messages eventually stop.

  
byulyi's somewhat able to move on with her life. she's able to focus on herself, manages to find herself a job at a mentoring company. it was all thanks to the help of her friends, wheein and hyejin. of course, byulyi is more than grateful to them. being with them alone and engaging in their silly antics almost every day makes her feel a lot better, makes her days a bit more radiant.

  
but the only trouble was moving on.

  
she doesn't know why. but when she even thinks about love, being in a relationship, committing herself to someone other that yongsun, she just can't bring herself to do it.

  
except one day, a girl with big brown eyes and a bright smile appears at a cafe she frequents, and byulyi later finds out she's a waitress.

  
and she goes by the name of yoo shiah.

  
maybe byulyi will finally move on. just maybe.

 

\---

 

  
byulyi and shiah break up after six months of dating.

  
to her surprise, shiah is understanding. a little too understanding, but they remain friends. and so byulyi starts from square one, focuses more on work, so much to the point where she's almost labeled as a workaholic.

  
byulyi doesn't care.

  
she needs to get rid of the image of yongsun in her head.

  
but it's difficult.

  
she can never be too over kim yongsun.

 

\---

  
when byulyi finds yongsun standing outside of her apartment building, she is shocked.

  
it seems that yongsun isn't nervous. she's rather soft, giving her a warm smile as byulyi unlocks her door. it's a look which byulyi falls for all over again, the image that doesn't fail to slip from her mind.  
the image that breaks her heart every time.

  
"come in," she speaks, her voice hoarse. yongsun takes notice, but her face doesn't fall. instead, she takes off her shoes at the front and sits on the couch.

  
as if they hadn't broken up two years ago.

  
_as if nothing had ever happened._

  
"can i get you anything?" byulyi asks as she's about to make her away to the kitchen, about to get her some water (because lord knows after a few sips of beer yongsun's face will turn a bright shade of pink and she'll wake up the neighbors). but when yongsun tells her no, she walks away from the kitchen and joins her on the couch.

  
there's a moment of silence, and yongsun's behavior is odd. she's fidgeting a little too much, making byulyi so confused yet concerned.

  
"is everything oka—" and then byulyi makes a noise.

  
yongsun is kissing her.

  
after all this time yongsun is _kissing_ her.

  
byulyi's feeling too many things at once: uncomfort, pent up frustration, and even more confusion. god, she wants to reciprocate her kiss so badly. but she knows this is wrong. she knows this is all wrong.

  
she just can't forgive her so easily.

  
she _refuses_ to forgive her like this.

  
and so she pushes her away.

 

\---

 

  
"i still love you," yongsun tells her after a brief silence. there's an awkward atmosphere, and byulyi shifts further away from yongsun.

  
she doesn't know how to feel.

  
the fact that yongsun still loves her sounds like a dream that should come true to byulyi, because she's thought of this ever since she'd broken up.

  
so why doesn't she feel her heart soar?

  
why doesn't she pull her close?

  
why doesn't she feel _anything?_

  
instead she emits a dry chuckle, one that is full of bitter and hurt. out of the corner of her eye she can see yongsun cringe a little bit. "that's funny," she responds, looking down at the carpeted floor underneath her feet. "i could have sworn you didn't love me when you cheated on me."

  
that warrants silence from yongsun, and byulyi knows she's hit her where it hurts. but to her own surprise, byulyi's heart doesn't twitch. she doesn't feel her stomach sink.

  
she's changed.

  
"i'm sorry," yongsun speaks up, and that's when byulyi looks at her. "i'm sorry byulyi, i...it was so careless of me to cheat on you, knowing how you felt at the time. can you please forgi—"

  
byulyi rests her hand on yongsun's own, giving it a little squeeze before she gives her a soft smile. "it's okay." she responds, standing up. "i forgive you."

  
yongsun's eyes light up, and byulyi resists the urge to tell her not to look at her like that. instead she adds, "but i don't wish to be friends anymore. i've moved on." she pauses, surprising even herself by that statement.

  
she's moved on.

  
"i struggled within the first year. i tried dating someone else, but it didn't last. i was focused on my job. i found myself unable to relax. i couldn't get my mind off of you to the point where i didn't know what to do. i really tried to move on, but...i thought i couldn't. and then it happened. i don't know how, but it did. i will never forget you, yongsun. but i think it's time for you to proceed with your life just like i did."  
yongsun's eyes widen, mouth shaped in an 'o', shocked beyond belief. byulyi smiles, finally satisfied with herself.

  
"o-okay," she says, standing up as byulyi leads her to the door. "it's a good thing i asked for your forgiveness, right?" she laughs, to which byulyi does as well. "i knew you'd crawl back one day." she smirks, to which yongsun pokes out her tongue.

  
when yongsun is out the door, byulyi watches her turn around one last time. they're both looking at each other once again as if to soak everything in, to cherish this final moment between them. "thank you for everything, byulyi," she speaks. "i wish you the best."

  
byulyi waves her off. "i wish you the best, too."

  
for once, she's able to get that closure.

and she's able to finally get over kim yongsun.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
